Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150320214729/@comment-24796133-20150322154504
This night doesn't seem to end. Still on the roof, I've lost all sense of time. At a guess, it's been an hour, maybe two since Jacob and Zoe left, and I've done nothing but sit still, alone with my thoughts. Question after question, nothing to show for it in the way of answers. I really feel like wandering away again, just kind of travelling across Europe, no real direction other than to find people on Pluto's side and taake them out. That mutant, the red monster, he intrigues me. I imagine his mind set is very similar to mine, perhaps I would have been like him had Pluto found us first. Apart from the obvious physical change, his mutation looks to be pretty beneficial. The picture showed rock like skin and some pretty nasty teeth. He's a beast, no doubt about it. I just want to know thoough, it's killing me being ignorant. How can everyone else here seemingly be content with knowing so little? Pluto, the hacker, Ghost, Quantum, all of it shrouded in secrecy. It's not the way it should be. The connections must be there, they always are. I feel like there's something important I've overlooked, forgotten whilst busy thinking about everything else. It's staring me in the face and I can't see it. It's quite literally driving me insane. All of a sudden my TDC starts beeping. What the hell? Who's sending me a freaking message at this time? Most people will be asleep. I pull out the device and open up the messages. It's not a recognisable contact... Huh? I open up the message and read it: Figured out the case? It takes me a little bit of time to figure it out. It must be Ghost. Does this guy ever leave me alone now? He took my TDC in Iraq as I remember, he must have done something to it during that time. I'm not tech genius, so I have no idea how he managed this, but clearly he has some serious skills at his disposal. It just makes me wonder even more who the bloody hell he is. I type out my reply, there's noothing else to do: Why did you shoot him? The reply comes a miunte later. Quantum knows. Find their intel. Of course it's a vague answer, cos he's never directly helpful. Just my luck. So now I have to deliberately go through Quantum's files to learn more. Freaking fantastic. I stay sitting, still stewing with annoyance. Wait, the hacker. They must have some intel. What would they do with it? The chances are it's a mutant who looked into it, but was it one of Pluto's? If I were the hacker, and had found a load of deep intel, what would I do with it? I take a second and then chuckle a little. Of course, the internet, we're all still teenagers of course, the internet is basically our lives. My hopes aren't exactly high when I do a general search for 'Nova Quantum' on google, and I have to sift through a few dozen news sites before I find something similar to what I was looking for. A website, some kind of blog/comment site, 'Nova Community'... looks interesting. I have a read through a few posts. Nothing amazing, but it looks like a few mutants have posted pleas for help over the last couple of months. I'm tempted to leave a post, but I have the feeling that Quantum will be monitoring this site. Wherever I look someone is watching me. Screw it. I post a simple coment that hopefully someone will notice: 'We know the hacker, Quantum-Munich'. I took a leaf out of ghost's book and went for cryptic simplicity. It's enough though. It still have to face the rest of the night though, sleep really isn't looking like an option now. It's strange, I never feel lonely nowadays, even when there's noone around, even without Diablo's voice. It sort of feels like there is always someone around though. Hmm.